theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cor Religio
Cor Religio, formerly the "unclaimed" planet Q'Yannek, is a Chapel World within the Empire of Sol. Currently, because the current Arch-Pope, Tomisius, is a native of the world, Cor Religio is the sole center of religious power in the empire (with the exception of the Allfather's seat). Although once a secluded and simple world, the Allfather came down and ordained that the world be a Chapel World, based on the perceived level of pious potential in the native population. Geography Cor Religio's landmass is split into a single continent and then a minor subcontinent. The majority of the planet is covered in lava and burning rock that together dominate 65% of the planet's lands, with deserts and oases covering the rest. A single great ocean also takes up roughly 30% of the planet's surface. The four moons in orbit around the planet cause very diverse tidal shifts in the ocean and great eruptions of magma from the hyperactive liquid metal core. Although there are multitudes of different types of resources present, Cor Religio does not have any outstanding amounts of any one material, thus, mining and productions operations remain very modest and are only great enough to create profit on a minor scale. The highest peak is Falxissys (Cloudscythe in Q'Yannek's native tongue); by and far, it is more than twice the height of any other mountain found on the planet. It is upon this point that the Sacrys Falxissys, the seat of Tomisius, impressively dominates the Empire's religious might. The deepest point, Gravissys, is a fiery crater on another part of the planet. What once was a large piece of space debris that crashed there millions of years (by earthen terms) ago even now burns with nearly the same intensity as it did upon its impact. History The planet of Q'Yannek in the days of old was largely a common world: after millions of years native life began on its calmed surface and biodiversity kicked in, creating countless original species. Upon the advent of all of this, a piece of space debris of monumental size slammed into the side of the planet, creating a massive crater that to this day covers a very large portion of the planet's surface. The crater is a major part of the planet, and has been a part of both the culture and the geography in almost equal terms. Humans arrived on the planet thousands of years following the crater's creation, in the form of an ancient space colonization attempt made by an unknown civilization. They were vaguely humanoid and settled the planet with the civilization's towns and cities, and, over time, held complete control over the planet. This continued for an unknown amount of time until a cataclysmic yet mysterious occurrence wiped out almost all traces of the civilization's existence. It is known that there were very few survivors, and that human existence on Q'Yannek can be traced from these survivors. The humans seen today are distant descendants of the civilization that inhabited the planet, and have revolutionized the planet. A fairly common themed yet distinctive civilization found primarily in settlements known off-system as "magma-towns" and a few major cities together cover a total of 3% of the planet's surface, with most of these places centered around streams and oases. Several governments ruling over many city-states were the primary source of law, but any outlying magma-towns were generally left to fend for themselves. This system persisted until the Allfather's invasion, which resulted in a war that ravaged every corner of the land. All previous governments were instantly abolished, all previously independent towns were commandeered, and a central government was created to rule over the entire planet, now named Cor Religio, as part of the Empire of Sol. This is currently in effect to this day, and has influenced the culture by introducing people from all over the galaxy to its surface. TodayCategory:Worlds Cor Religio today is one of the largest worlds in the entire Empire in terms of tourism, faithfulness, population growth, and interplanetary and domestic trade. Since Tomisius led the world to the Empire, Cor Religio has entered an unprecedented and uninterrupted state of growth in nearly all regions, and has by far become the dominant planet in the Fifth Sector.